1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to assembly of objects and, in particular, to an automated system for assembly and maintenance of objects. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for assembling aircraft structures using an autonomous robotic platform system.
2. Background
Structural assembly and maintenance may be complex and may require high level dexterity systems. This requirement may limit the use of conventional machinery, such as many current robotic systems, for several assembly operations. Structural assembly operations may be carried out manually or using machines and robots. Currently used machines and robots may be fixed on a factory floor or may move on rails to perform assembly tasks.
Fixed factory installed machines and robots may limit manufacturing and assembly flexibility. These fixed machines and robots are dedicated to a few specific tasks, and may be hardwired to the factory floor and utilities. This fixed installation limits flexibility in using these machines and robots in other areas within a manufacturing environment. The size of these machines and robots for assembly of large structures, such as an aircraft wing or fuselage, may also limit applicability in manufacturing operations where space is at issue. Likewise, the cost of these fixed factory machines and robots may become unaffordable in relation to the specific task the machine or robot is designed to perform. For example, robotic systems installed on rails may have limited work volume and grow very large in size to work on aircraft structures.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account the issues described above as well as possibly other issues.